JellO Shots
by bitten-sln
Summary: emmett is left to babysit bella, he is extremely bored :D just think what happens when emmett is all alone with bella and alcohol...XD


**Disclaimer: on profile**

**:Jell-O Shots:**

**Summary: Emmett is alone with Bella while the family is hunting and he's bored, very bored. **

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Damn it! There's nothing to do! Why in the world do I have to stay anyways? I mean I love Bella and I would do anything for my little sister, but there isn't much we can do together, she is really entertaining though…

Just at that moment a brilliant idea came to mind. Oh, yes this day just got a lot more fun.

Bella was sitting next to me on the couch, she sighed. "Emmett, what are we going to do?"

She looked funny with that cute little whiny face of hers. Bella was always like this: Nervous and sighing a lot-whenever Edward leaves.

I looked at her with a grin. "I'll be right back Bella." She looked at me curiously as I went toward the kitchen.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was acting strange. He looked really bored. I feel bad that he had to stay behind and babysit me. I mean Edward really needed to hunt and so did Jasper but why couldn't Alice stay with me? She didn't look like she needed to hunt. She just told me she really needed to go. I think she's hiding something.

She laughed when Edward said "don't get yourself in trouble." I wasn't really planning to do anything, but then again with Emmett you never really know.

I looked up at Emmett; I was sitting with him on the couch. I sighed; this was starting to get really boring, I guess there wasn't anything that Emmett would like to do with me, or maybe he was mad at me because he had to stay behind…

"Emmett, what are we going to do?" I said with a nervous, bored voice. He suddenly looked at me with a grin.

"I'll be right back Bella!" Emmett yelled at me as he headed towards the kitchen.

**Emmett's POV**

I went to the kitchen to find the ingredients. The second I opened the fridge I saw small shot glasses filled with green, wiggly jell-o. I laughed quietly so Bella wouldn't hear me.

Alice must have seen this, that's probably why she insisted on me staying. That girl could really be sneaky sometimes. I grabbed the shot glasses - good thing Alice had put them on a tray or else I might have broken them- and went back over to Bella.

She was looking at the tray cautiously. I laughed again. She probably didn't know what jell-o shots were.

She pointed at the tray and said, "What are those?"

I put them on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch. I smiled at her "These are really good I made them for you." I said so she wouldn't be suspicious…

She looked at me with a sarcastic look, "and you know how good they are how?"

Hah; she had caught me there. I just said, "I know because I've seen people drink them, plus I looked up the recipe. Come on Bella, please just eat it," she looked at me with cautious eyes. All I could do was beg her some more, I knew she would give in, she just has to.

After about half an hour of pleading and begging she agreed. Yes, finally!

Bella picked the shot up slowly, looking at it like she was scared. I laughed "come on Bella! Just drink it! I'm not trying to poison you. Come one they're really good!"

She looked at me like she didn't believe me but drank it anyways. After about 4 jell-o shots Bella was more than tipsy.

Bella was laughing her head off. I don't think she drank alcohol before. "Ha ha Emmett! This is so good! You were right! Ooh can I have some more?!"

Ha ha Bella was drunk! This is hilarious! I don't know why I hadn't thought of this before.

Oh! It suddenly hit me; I could ask Bella anything I want right now. I could ask her things that Edward would never tell me. Bella was sitting in the middle of to room, on the floor looking at another green shot, smiling like a crazy person. I got up from the couch and sat next to her. I just _had _to ask her this.

"Hey Bella, I have a question…" she looked at me, waiting. "I was wondering, what's the thing you want to do the most?"

She looked at me and I saw a sudden flash of desire on her eyes, which was strange…. She blushed.

"Umm…Emmett I'll tell you but you can't tell Edward ok?" She started to laugh and I nodded. "The thing I want the most right now is...to sleep with Edward." I couldn't hold myself any longer; I was rolling on the floor laughing my head off. If I were human I probably would have peed all over the carpet.

She was laughing too, probably because I was laughing when it suddenly came to me. "Bella! I'm going to help you get Edward in bed! It's about time that 100 year old virgin got some action."

She looked at me, her eyes huge with shock. I thought she would be embarrassed but –probably because of the shots- instead she hugged me and said "oh Em yes, yes come on, help me now come on let's go!" she was pulling my arm trying to drag me up the stairs. This was going to be so much fun.

I picked Bella up and threw her over my shoulder. She was squealing and giggling. I've never heard Bella make noises like that. I took Bella to my room, to my secret stash. I had some stuff that I had bought, I wanted Rose to wear them but I guess I could spare them for Bella.

I sat Bella on the bed. She was swinging her legs like a three year old. I went through my stash and took out a black see through lace bra and panty set that I had gotten for Rose but she hadn't worn. She looked at me with a shocked expression and giggled.

I grinned and said, "now, Bella if you wear this, but only this in front of Edward, he will probably not be able ignore you."

She giggled and said "Oh yeah lemme wear it!"

She ran to the bathroom and changed into the lingerie. "Ok, Em I'm coming out…"

"No Bella! Wait!" I grabbed one of my shirts and went to the door "here put this on" she put it on and came out.

"Ok now that you've got the outfit right, you need to learn what to do." She looked at me strangely and watched. "Now, Bella when you see Edward you have to take the shirt off and hug him close to you. If you feel his hardness then you're doing it right."

Bella blushed, she was a deep crimson. I guess the alcohol was wearing off. She looked at me from under her eyelashes and said, "Ok, but um…Emmett I have a question, what if Edward doesn't want to…you know…?"

I laughed, Bella was actually being self conscious, "Bella don't worry the second he sees, feels you he won't be able to, even if he wanted to…" she looked a little relieved at that.

I heard the car pull into the driveway. Oh shit! They're back! I pushed Bella over to Edwards's room "Bella he's here, hurry go into his room and lay on the bed!" Bella laughed and went into his room; I went to mine waiting to hear Edwards's reaction.

**Edward's POV**

I really needed that hunting trip; it was nice to be able to talk to my siblings for a little bit. I had missed Bella's scent so much and it had only been a few hours.

The second I came close to the house I heard Emmett singing that annoying Barney song. I wonder what he was trying to hide.

I stopped thinking about that the second I heard Bella sigh.

I ran up to my room and opened my door to see Bella naked, well, pretty naked anyways. She had a very sexy see through black lace bra and panty set. She looked gorgeous.

"Bella…why are you naked?" my voice cracked a little, that had never happened before…

She looked at me with a small smile. "Does it bother you Edward?"

It didn't bother me at all, in fact I wanted to taste every inch of her and rip that insignificant lace off. I said, "Bella, please, please put some clothes on…"I was squeezing the bridge of my nose.

She got up off of the bed and hugged me close to herself. The feeling of her breasts against my chest was amazing.

She started to give me small chaste kisses. She was driving me crazy. I was breathing heavily "Bella, you are the most dangerous creature I've ever met. You're driving me crazy…"

She smiled and kissed me again. "Come on Edward…"

I knew what she wanted and I didn't want to say no. "Bella, please I don't want to hurt you, and I don't think I can resist…"

She smiled and kissed my chest through my shirt. She was driving me insane….

I couldn't handle it anymore; I picked her up and put her on the bed. She was underneath me, I was laying on her but I kept my weight off of her. Her legs were around my waist and she was breathing heavily.

I kissed her passionately. I liked her lips asking for permission. She granted me access and I explored her mouth. The sensation of the heat against my cold body was amazing. She let out a moan. I wanted to hear it over and over again. I could smell her arousal and it only made me want her more. She was running her hands over my abs and chest, from underneath my shirt. I took my shirt off, her tiny warm hands felt so good on my chest.

I dropped my assault on her mouth and went to her neck. I was licking and kissing, keeping my teeth away from her. She was squirming trying not to moan. I went lower kissing her chest. I ripped the bra she had on and threw it. She laughed and kissed me as hard as she could. I broke the kiss and went down to her chest. I put one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and kissing it while rubbing the other with my thumb.

She was moaning loudly now, she had her hand on my head holding it gown closer to her body. I kept going lower. I licked a circle around her belly button, she moaned loudly. I loved that sound; I never want it to end.

I went to her panty line and licked along it before I ripped it off as well. She gasped and I smiled a grin.

I looked at her, all I could say way "Bella, you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

She blushed; he heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. I went down to her core. She smelt mouth watering. I leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh first, slowly going to her center. The second I put my lips to her, she let out a loud, long moan and shivered. I smiled and licked her. I plunged my fingers into her and she was moaning.

She was panting, "faster, please…so…. close…" I did as she said and plunged my fingers into her faster and faster. She continued to moan. I could feel her throbbing against me, she felt so good, hot, and tight around my fingers. Finally the screamed out and I could feel all her juices around my hand. I went up to her so she could see what I was about to do.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and licked up Bella's little mess. She was looking at me with a shocked look, still panting. Once I was done with my hands I went to her lips and kissed her, not holding back anymore. She pulled back slightly and said, "Wow…well Mr. Cullen where did that come from all of a sudden?"

I laughed and said, "Not my fault, you were looking too irresistible, couldn't help myself."

She giggled and said, "Well, I'm glad…" she started to kiss me, going lower and lower until she reached the hem of my pants.

Why in the world did I still have those on?! I hadn't noticed that she was unbuckling my pants. I looked at her with a strange expression on my face and said

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to…"

She laughed and said "you had your fun, now it's my turn. So be a good boy and stay still."

Whoa where did that come from, that was very unlike Bella. I quickly forgot what I was thinking about the second Bella kissed the top of my boxers and started to take them off.

**Bella's POV**

What Edward had done was incredible, amazing. I'll probably have to thank Emmett if it wasn't for him-and those green shots- this never would have happened. I was

feeling very playful after Edward was finished. He had actually licked his fingers when he was done, he looked so happy. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given to me so I went over to his pants unbuckling them.

The second he noticed he said "Bella, love, are you sure you want to…?" he had a very strange, funny expression on his face, I guess this was a little out of character for me but so was his thing.

I laughed and told him. "You had your fun, now it's my turn so be a good boy and stay still." That was bound to keep him still.

As soon as his pants fell to his knees I kissed the top of his boxers. He was too beautiful; I can't have a coherent thought with him around. How I was going to do this I truly had no idea. I started to slide his silky black boxers off. They fell to his knees, making company to his pants.

I started at him for a few seconds. I let out a small "wow…" and he chuckled. I looked into his eyes, kissing him passionately before I went down to his member. I took it in my hands and he let out a small hiss. He was growling low in his chest when I kissed his tip he let out a moan. I loved hearing him make these noises. I took his tip into my mouth.

He felt so good, the cold in the warmth. I took more of him in me. I started to go up and down. I had no idea where I knew how to but then again how had he known what to do either?

I continued to go up until I had all of what I could fit in my mouth. He was moaning when he said "Bella…this is unbearable please…don't stop." I had no plans on stopping I continued my up and down motion, now adding my hands into the mix. I went up and down going faster with every few strokes. He was moaning. I couldn't believe how hard he was, he was just getting stiffer. I went up and down as fast as I could he moaned again and said "Bella, few more…don't stop" I kept going until I felt him cum. I licked up everything until he was clean then looked up at him. He was grinning like a fool, he looked so happy.

**Edward's POV**

What Bella did was amazing. I couldn't believe we had actually done this. It was so unexpected after all the times I had said no. She was looking at me, I had no doubt that I was grinning and looked happy.

She came up to me and smiled. I looked at her with amazement; I still couldn't believe how beautiful my angel was.

I kissed her hard before I said, "Love, where did the sudden urge to do that come from?" I was honestly curious if this

would happen again. I enjoyed Bella too much to going back to small kisses now…she looked a little shocked.

She looked at me from underneath he lashes blushing, she looked hurt and said "oh, I'm sorry…I thought that…you would…enjoy it…was I really that bad?"

She looked like she was about to cry. I wanted to shake her to her senses "Bella no, no that's not what I meant. You were wonderful, amazing. I only asked because I was wondering what I would have to do for something like this to happen again."

I was looking at her when I saw her smile, still blushing. She said, "I'm not sure when I decided to do _this_, you'll have to ask Emmett, but I can assure you, anything you do can bring this on, as long as you want it too."

Emmett! What did Emmett have to do with this? I would have to ask him later. I kissed her again and said

"Then Bella, I can assure you that this _will_ be happening again, and it will be happening soon, _very_ soon."

She giggled; I think she liked that idea. She said, "I thought you would stop it, you know with all the boundaries."

I smiled mischievously and said, "Oh no Bella, I liked this too much to stick to my boundaries."

She gave me a huge, her gorgeous smile before kissing me. I never want this to end.

**Bella is in the shower cleaning up and getting re-dressed**

I had to know what Emmett had to do with this. I went over to Emmett's room while Bella was in the shower. I would have to join her sometime.

I knocked on Emmett's door and walked in. He was smiling "had fun?"

I looked at him and said "Emmett what did you do?"

He looked amused. "What I always do, make people have fun."

I really did have fun. I loved the things we had done. They were so new to the both of us. They were amazing I never wanted to go back; I only wanted to do more. "Seriously Emmett, when I asked Bella what brought _that _on she said "you'll have to ask Emmett' so now tell me."

He was thinking _'damn did she really say that! Hah I love that girl. I still can't believe that she went through with it!'_

Now I was getting mad, what had he done to Bella? I snarled and said "Emmett! Tell me what you did before I tear your arms off!"

He looked amused and thought _'calm down Edward it's not something bad.' _"She just told me that the thing she wanted most was to get you in bed…so, I helped her."

'_You can't say I shouldn't have done it if you enjoyed it!' _Emmett thought loudly.

Damn! He was right, now I can't be mad at him! "And why did she tell you that Emmett?" Bella wasn't the type to tell things so private to her, she gets too embarrassed…

'_Damn it! I was hoping he wouldn't ask that! Shit…'_

I looked at him and asked, "What did you do!?"

The only thing he thought was _'jell-o shots' _that was enough…

"Emmett! You gave Bella jell-o shots!! I swear you have no brain! How could you give my fiancé alcohol?"

The only thing I heard were six thoughts asking '_Fiancé?!'_ everyone except Alice was shocked. I hadn't realized that I had called her wife. I guess I had forgotten to tell them that we were engaged…good thing Bella was still getting dressed; she was going to be mad that I told them without her…


End file.
